Yu-Gi-Oh! Light Trials
by asterr259
Summary: 15-year old orphan Oliver searches for the woman he loves in the Duel Monster Spirit World by participating in a mysterious event known as the Light Trials. Will he loyally continue to pursue her, or be tempted by money, glory, and fame? Perhaps he doesn't have a choice. [Updates every Weekend]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yusagi the Snowy Moon

* * *

"Hyoka! Hyoka wait!", he ran after her as fast as he could up the rocky pathway, breathing heavily. "Hyoka!" he cried out again to the girl.

However she continued to run. She was going up a rocky, mountain-like hill, carrying a duel disk and breathing just as hard as he was. However before she could reach the top, she tripped over the final step, landing on her back.

Catching up to her, he looked down at her, staring into her eyes while catching his breathe just as she was. "Hyoka… Where are you going?" he asks falling to his knees. He leans over her and takes her hand. Looking up the stairway, he saw there was only an island shrine atop of the stairs.

She remained silent for awhile and looked towards the stars. "Oliver, where I'm going- You can't follow me..." She looked back to him and gently caressed his face. "Stay here with mother and the children. Become the man that they never had in their lives; protect them. But before that, I have something to show you..." From her duel disk she pulled out a card.

Oliver looked at the card with a confused expression. "What is this…?" he questioned.

With a single touch it vanished, as did she, leaving only flickering balls of light in her place flying away like fireflies in the night sky.

"Ah-..." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Sitting down out in the cold, he curled up, and cried on the ground. Trying to contain the wails, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could and continued weep silently in darkness.

Opening his eyes again, he realized that he had cried himself to sleep. However, glancing around, he realized this wasn't the shrine where he followed Hyoka up to. This was a large room that much resembled a colosseum. There were rows of archaic seats made all in stone, lined and riddled with what appeared monstrous hieroglyphics. The walls were about the same, but shiny, black, and covered in sparkling speckles.

"Whe- Where am I!?" he cried out.

Beneath him was not the stairway he was expecting, but dirt and sand that glittered like gold. He quickly got up and started to rashly back away until he hit something hard. He turned around and there was someone behind him; a very tall man-like creature stood before him with teeth as sharp as a sharks and a rabbit-like face wearing a dark robe.

"Welcome to the first moon of Raumquas. I am Yusagi of the Snowy Moon, and I am your examiner." He said with a blank look. He slowly looked down towards Oliver with his dark, cold eyes. "Are you a returning or new participant…?"

Oliver didn't move. He could only stare at the creature before him with widened eyes and an open mouth.

Yusagi sighed lightly. "I'll take that as new… very new… Well then, allow me to be the first to welcome to you to the Light Trials. Please present your Star Ticket."

Oliver shook his head still unable to speak, revealing that he has nothing.

"... What do you mean...? You don't have a Star Ticket? It's a card. The one that you should have fou- … Oh. Oh my…" Yusagi's demeanor changed from bland and calm to a curious one. He leaned in to further inspect the boy when a crooked smile slowly came over his face. "Then… you came here to the Spirit World on your own…"

"Spir- Spirit World...!?" Oliver hesitantly questioned, finally able to spit out words.

"Yes… Yes..." Yusagi's smile finally subsided a bit. "The world of Duel Monster Spirits, if you couldn't tell by my appearance. Please, please, tell me your name?" he politely asked. Waiting for his response, he casually began circling around Oliver in anticipation.

"Oliver…" he responded, carefully backing away from the curious monster.

Yusagi easily slinked behind him. "Oliver? Just Oliver? No last name?"

Oliver quickly turned around. "No…!" he said abruptly. "I-I'm an orphan… I'm afraid I don't quite have that luxury..."

"Ah! Oliver the Orphan! I'll be sure to remember that. I simply must, I must. Well don't worry. I won't hurt you." he pronounced, gently placing his hand upon Oliver's shoulder.

"Y-Yes… Then, well, could you tell me what's going on…?"

"Why certainly. Surely you must have heard of the Light Trials? Or perhaps your being here is simply a coincidence… Very well. Every year starting from the 25th day of the first month to the 31st day of the sixth month, a special event known as the Light Trials take place. Special cards known as Star Tickets are scattered across the human world for duelists to find which will take them here to the world of Duel Monster Spirits. But only those with strong desires are able to find them. Here hundreds of humans participate in special events and competitions to earn points. Get 100 points and you'll be granted an audience with the Fusion God."

"Wha- Who...!?" Oliver confusingly asked. He sat down on the ground with a dazed look on his face with his hands on his head. "This- This is... -"

"I see. So you really didn't know… but for you to end up here of all places is far too much of a coincidence… " Yusagi stroked his chin, just as bewildered.

Suddenly Oliver's eyes widened. "Wait! You said you had to come here with a card! A whatever ticket! What does it look like!?"

Yusagi pulled a card from his robe pocket and revealed it to Oliver. It was the exact same card Hyoka was carrying.

"Then did a girl come by here!? Dark brown hair with pink bangs!? A dirty black dress with a big white ribbon!?" Oliver asked aggressively. He approached Yusagi with a fierce look in his eyes.

The rabbit smiled even harder than before "...I'm sorry but all my visitors have been male, but if your friend had a card like this then she is surely here. If you want to find her, you must compete."

"What do I need?!" he asked with confidence.

"Well first this!" Yusagi handed him a Star Ticket. "That card symbolizes that you're a participant in this year's Light Trial; do not lose it. Losing that could mean your disqualification or worst. But you are missing some other important things. And one of which is a deck and a duel disk."

"Oh…! B-But there has to be someth-"

"Hold on. You didn't let me finish. I can easily provide you with those as well, but it'll be a very basic and generic deck..." With a wave of his hand, a duel disk began to appear before Oliver almost instantly.

Oliver picked it up. It was a plain white, box-like model with a touch pad function, much different from what he was expecting. "This is a duel disk…? It's…-" unable to put his feelings into words, only twinkles appeared in his eyes.

"What? From what I understand that's the most basic model. Nothing fancy. Ah, well I suppose being an orphan, you're use to the more older models… By all means, consider it a gift."

"But, I can't pay you back..."

"Don't worry about that, it's a gift. Besides, you already have..." He looked into Oliver's eyes in an odd facial manner.

Oliver simply took it as an expression of approval. "... I see. Thank you..." Oliver places the duel disk over his wrist and begins reviewing the deck he was given.

"Don't thank me yet. Now comes the final problem… Here in the Spirit World, there are eleven planets. In order to get to the next planet, you must compete against other participants and earn ten points. So in order to get to the second planet, you need ten points. In order to get to the third, you need twenty and so on."

"Huh? But I'm the only person here... and didn't you say this was-"

"Then you see the problem. The date is January 26th 4:23 am. You're four hours late to the start of the first event. Tardy participants are sent to a Detention Exam on one of the moons of the first planet." Yusagi then pulls out a golden-orange duel disk and attaches it to his wrist. "As your Detention Examiner, you must defeat me in order to even qualify for the Trials. However, this will be a Level 2 Exam. In other words, if you lose, I send you home..." he then activated it, causing a green energy blade to appear from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tribulations

* * *

 _Somewhere else, another event begins into set in motion._

A tall woman with long blonde hair dressed in a white and purple uniform quickly marched down a hallway of a mysterious facility.

Catching up to her was a smaller guy with short green hair in the same outfit. "Wait up! Lucina! Where are we even going, what's our objective?!"

"The higher ups detected high-level ability user on the first moon of Raumquas, and I want to see who it is first hand."

"Really?! Then are they… from Error...?" he asked turning pale in the face.

She looked down at him and shook her head. "Are you that afraid of Error, Hiruki? Well I don't know, the readings confirmed everything was 'human' but you never know for sure with these guys. Honestly he could even be from Ylliah."

"At least the guys from Ylliah aren't mass murderers..."

"I can guarantee nothing like that will ever happen under my watch..." Lucina clenched her fists and sped up her pace, almost breaking into a furious sprint.

"Hold on! The teleporter isn't going anywhere, we'll be there in a matter of minutes regardless!" Hiruki cried out, trying to keep up.

At the end of the corridor was a large machine. Lucina quickly stepped in and started inputting coordinates. Barely making to the door in time before it closed, Hiruki managed to enter along with her. With a final button, she activated the machine causing them to vanish in a beam of light.

 _Meanwhile back on Raumquas' moon._

"Well what will it be? If you decline I'll have no choice but to disqualify you. Are you ready or not?" asked Yusagi.

"I don't think I have a choice..." Oliver placed his deck back into his duel disk, triggering the auto shuffle function. "I have to find her… and bring her home" activating his duel disk caused a red blade of energy to spring forth from the device.

 **Oliver** (LP 4000) VS **Yusagi** (LP 4000)

"The rules are simple. It'll be a standard 1-on-1 duel, and I'll take the first move." Yusagi draws his opening hand of five cards. "I'll start off by summoning Axion Weapon (Lvl.3 / 1600 ATK). Then I'll place one card face-down to end my turn." A devilish smirk came over his face as he looked towards Oliver. (Hand: 3)

"Then it's my turn." Oliver draws one card, adding it to his opening hand of five. However he soon notices his hand is shaking.

Quietly sneaking into the colosseum, Lucina and Hiruki observe their duel, hiding between the countless rows of seats to avoid their vision.

Hiruki tried to resist the urge to laugh. "So that's him huh? That scrawny little kid can't be from Error. Hey maybe the readings were wrong?" suggested Hiruki. He then pulled out some documents. "Says here he's even higher leveled as you and Junpei when you two first arrived. He's no Junpei Madara that's for sure! And even though I can't scan him from here, I'm sure he's a newbie; a late arrival at that!" Quietly laughing even more, he looked up at Lucina only to be shocked at her expression.

"He's... Cute..." Lucina's face was red as a tomato accompanied by a dumbfounded gaze that she couldn't seem to stop.

"Lucina…? Hey? Are you… okay…?" slowly asked Hiruki.

"He's …. totally my type. Those amber colored eyes, that cotton candy blue fluffy hair..."

Hiruki was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable. "Lucina… You're scaring me."

After a short pause, Oliver then closed his eyes and was reminded of the countless duels he shared with Hyoka. Placing his shaking hand to his side, he let memories of fun and laughter fill his mind.

"...Huh?" she asked, finally managing to look away. "Well don't just stare at me you idiot. Start telling me what's going on. I left my gazer back at home!"

"Wha- ..." Hiruki simply sighed unable to properly respond, and pulled from his pocket a black lens and placed it over his eye. "It seems Yusagi is using an Axion Deck..."

"Axion!? If he really is a newbie how is he suppose to beat that? I hope his skills and deck are top notch..." she exclaimed in distress. While spectating she began biting her thumb nail.

After taking in a deep breath and opening his eyes once more, Oliver calmly exhaled. After placing his fingers on a card from his hand, he smiles as the shaking was gone. "I'll start off by summoning Enlightening Hand Izanagi (Lvl.4 / 1100 ATK)!"

Lucina and Hiruki's faces became tight and scrunched up. "A Spirit monster deck!?" they both said in a slightly loud tone.

Placing her hand over his shoulder, Lucina couldn't help but look disappointed. "Hiruki, be honest with me. Does he have a chance…?"

"...Well, if he's using a Spirit deck, then that might mean that it was given to him. Low-Tier decks are given to most participants who come here without a deck or arrive tardy. And both seem like the case… b-but you can't count him out just yet. If he plays well-"

Lucina tightly gripped his shoulder. "Hiruki, cut the bull. Give me a number…"

"Ow, ow, ow! OW! He has a 19% chance of victory okay?! Please let me go...!" he softly cries out, trying to keep his voice down.

"19% huh. Well then let's just see what happens." Lucina lessens her grip on his shoulder and quietly watches. "All bets on you baby..."

After giving his hand another look over, Oliver continues with his turn. "When Izanagi is Normal Summoned, I can again Normal Summon 1 Spirit monster from my hand! So I summon Treasure Guard Golem! (Lvl.4 / 2200 ATK) And I attack! Golem destroy his Axion Weapon!"

With a powerful strike, the rock monster crushes the blue machine monster, causing Yusagi to stumble back. (Yusagi: 4000-600 = 3200 LP)

Oliver smiles brightly. "Next Izanagi attacks you directly!"

The knight in white armor plunges his spear into the body of the rabbit man. (Yusagi: 3200-1100 = 2100 LP). Yusagi releases a loud sharp cry, slumping over.

Oliver almost froze completely in place as his once vibrant smile vanishes. "M-Mr. Yusagi?!".

Before Oliver could move over to him, Yusagi signaled him to stop. "I've been here long enough to know what a mistake feels like. Just been awhile since I've had an actual duel is all." Regaining his composure, he stands firm. "In this world, damage is real Oliver, and the only thing stopping it from killing you is that magical Star Ticket cushioning the blow. Remember that…."

"... I- I end my turn. During the End Phase, all Spirit monsters I control return to my hand. So Izanagi and my Golem have to come back." (Hand: 6)

"Leaving your field open wasn't wise young Oliver. It is unfortunately your turn to experience real damage." Yusagi's calm expression quickly changed into a dark and angry one. "I draw and activate Polymerizarion, Fusing Axiana Core and Axion Shield from my hand! Fusion Summon! Axion Machine Bear (Lvl.6 / 2300 ATK)!

Sending his two cards to the graveyard, A large polar bear emerged from a swirling portal behind him, covered in blue spikes, drills and other mechanical equipment.

"Now the effect of Axion Shield activates. When it's sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add 1 Polymerization from my deck to hand." A card ejects from Yusagi's deck which he places into his hand. "Battle! Axion Machine Bear attack him directly!"

The heavily armored bear quickly rushes in and tackles Oliver, sending him flying several feet away. (Oliver: 4000-2300 = 1700 LP). Oliver coughs violently and stays on the ground unable to move.

"You're quite genuine Oliver. You're here in search of your friend and nothing else, but this world is cruel. You smile when you're happy, you cry when you're sad, and you're quick to help others in need. Whether you like it or not… There will come a time when you must abandon those qualities… Your move..." (Hand: 2)

Slowly Oliver manages to place himself on his feet. With his eyes to the ground, he mumbles "I disagree... " and places his fingers on his deck.

Immediately a bright flickering light appears from Lucina's coat.

"Lucina! Your deck!" Hiruki pointed out. "It's… glowing!?

"Huh!?" Lucina almost immediately responds by quickly pulling out the card of pulsating light. "It's my Black Lance Paladin…!"

In that instant, the top card of Oliver's deck also began to glow.

Yusagi then slowly turned to Lucina and Hiruki's position. "Oh...? Intruders...?" he thought to himself. "I see... a miracle? Or maybe it's fate..."

Lucina's card then slowly vanished, as she looked back to Oliver.

"Lucina, what happened!?" asked Hiruki.

"Black Lance Paladin…. it… it's responding to him..."

Before he could draw, Oliver's deck shined even more brightly. "Mr. Yusagi… what's…."

"Draw it. Miracles only happen once in a lifetime… young Oliver..." Yusagi's eyes met Oliver's, as he could only snicker at the situation at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shining Darkness

* * *

Staring at the radiant card he has yet to pull, many thoughts go through Oliver's mind.

"Hyoka, it's hard to imagine a world without you… When you vanished from my eyes, I thought you were gone for good. To come to this world and go along with this strange and dangerous test… what is it that brought you here? What is it that you want more than family, more than love, more than… -"

Interrupting these thoughts, a mysterious voice rang in Oliver's head. "Oh thee with pure intentions. Draw thine card and fight...!"

"Having second thoughts?" Yusagi inquired.

"...Just the opposite." Oliver responded. His eyes sharpened as he clinched the top card of his deck. "Draw!" he pronounced. With a mighty pull, he looked upon the card he drew as its luminosity finally began to fade.

Hiruki ruffles his hair in frustration. "It really went to him!? This is serious! That's a one of a kind card given to you by his majesty himself!"

"Could he win?" Lucina replied biting her thumb nail. Her attitude was calm, and her focus was completely on the duel.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" At first, Hiruki looked at her with a puzzled expression waiting for a response, but after thinking about it he released a heavy sigh. "Black Lance was an unexpected variable. This bumps up his success rating to 58%."

"Only 58!? Why!?"

"Lucina I think you're forgetting Yusagi is the oldest examiner in the Light Trials. The only reason he was demoted to handling late arrivals was because he couldn't give out fair tests without bias. He may not be using his real deck, but if the newbie isn't careful, Yusagi could easily overpower him and win at any time... That's his style..."

Adding the card to his hand, Oliver began his turn. "I summon Spiritual Radiator Anima (Lv. 4 / 1600 ATK)! Then I activate the effect of Treasure Guard Golem! When I Normal Summon a monster, I can Normal Summon him in addition to my first one (Lv. 4 / 2200 ATK)!"

"The conditions are set." Lucina mumbled.

Oliver continues. "By sacrificing two monsters with 1500 attack points or more, I can Special Summon Black Lance Paladin!"

Two portals open up beneath Oliver's monsters causing them to sink under. But after both portals combine, a tall wizardly being in black armor, equipped with a large lance, emerges in the monster's' place (Lv. 10 / 2800 ATK).

"So it's Lucina then… " Yusagi remarks under his breath.

"Black Lance Paladin's effect activates! When summoned, he gains 3 Spell Counters and 200 attack points for each of them (ATK 2800 + 600 = 3400 ATK)!" Oliver checks the field on his duel disk and remembers the face-down card Yusagi placed there. "... Black Lance attacks Axion Machine Bear…!"

The wizard tightly grips and positions his lance aiming for the mechanical beast before him. The bear releases a loud and aggressive roar, but with powerful force the wizard flings his lance and skewers the beast causing a powerful explosion. (Yusagi: 2100 - 1100 = 1000 LP).

"I'm not done yet... Black Lancer's second effect activates! When he destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent!"

Before the smoke clears, a magical circle of runes appears around the wizard's lance, ejecting missiles of dark magic spiralling towards Yusagi (Yusagi: 200 LP).

Hiruki's eyes expand and his jaw drops. "He's doing it… One more push and he could actually win..."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn… Mr. Yusagi… You said earlier that I would have to abandon the qualities you mentioned before. But sir, all those qualities you said are human nature..." Oliver gazes over at the smoke cloud caused by his assault with somber eyes. (Hand: 3)

The smoke clears revealing huffing, hunched over Yusagi. "Bold..." he uttered lightly.

Oliver approached closer. "S-Sir…?"

"I called you bold. You're also passionate, and somewhere deep down inside, you are also fearless. Whether you realized it or not, under that naive shell lies- …Your friend, is she really that important to you?"

"... My father died at sea the day I was born and my mother fell sick soon after and followed suit. But a kind woman took me in and raised me as her own along with her daughter and soon 10 others. Even if I didn't have a real family, what I did have was enough. And when family goes missing, you search for them, you find them, and you bring them home."

Yusagi smirks and begins to laugh. "Well. I didn't ask for a sappy story to be honest, but I guess it still answers my question... Let's finish this then shall we? Draw…! I activate the second Polymerizaton!"

"But what about Yusagi's face-down…? Was it a bluff?" Lucina exclaims. "Odd… Yusagi is usually more ruthless with his plays. Almost seems like he's toying with him..."

Hiruki nods. "Yes. Perhaps it would help to better hear their conversation… But we're simply here to confirm whether or not the boy is a threat, not interfere with his involvement in the Light Trails... But… Black Lance..."

"I'll fuse together another Axiana Core with Axion Engine from my hand! Fusion Summon! Axion Machine Reaper (Lvl. 7 / 2400 ATK)! When Axion Machine Reaper is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy 1 monster you control and inflict damage to you equal to half its attack points."

The mechanized reaper swings its rocket powered scythe in an attempt to destroy the mighty magician.

"Black Lance Paladin's third effect activates! When it's about to be destroyed I can remove all spell counters on it instead!" (3400 - 600 = 2800 ATK) A powerful shield of magic protects the spellcaster from the reaper's bladed attack.

Yusagi's smile grows larger. "Trap activate! Mechanical Last Stand! If my life points are 1000 or less and I control a Level six or higher machine-type monster, it gains 300 attack points plus 400 attack points for each different machine monster in my graveyard until the end of my turn! And if you haven't been keeping count, there are five different monsters in my graveyard, all machines…!"

From a portal linking to the graveyard, chunks and pieces of blue armor cling to Axion Machine Reaper creating several bodily protrusion and a cannon-like structure on its chest. (2400 + 2300 = 4700 ATK).

Lucina punches one of the stone seats. "Damn it! So he was saving up for this…!?"

The machine begins charging its cannon. "I believe I have to apologize for I think you won't get the chance to see your friend any time soon! Battle!" he cries out. "Axion Machine Reaper destroy his Black Lancer!" With a signal from Yusagi's arm, the cannon of his monster fires an extremely massive stream of energy.

"Trap activate! Burning Fever!" Oliver exclaims.

Yusagi, Lucina, and Hiruki all slightly jump at his declaration.

Black Lance Paladin becomes encased in spiraling flames while extending one of its hands in effort to block the relentless blast.

Oliver cries out over the sounds of the battlefield. "When a monster I control is attacked by monster with higher attack points the attack points of my monster… doubles!"

Pushing forward, the burning wizard counters the unceasing stream with an even more powerful roaring pillar of fire emerging from its palm. (ATK 5600)

Yusagi lowers his head. "And so your story begins...", aware that his words are drowned out by the sound of the approaching flames and the attack of his own monster. His already tattered body stands firm, as he watches the destruction of his monster and the flames that ensue. (Yusagi: 0 LP)

 **Winner: Oliver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The way forward

* * *

Oliver rushes towards Yusagi in order to see if he's okay. Holding his battered body, Yusagi sits quietly upon the ground. Oliver slightly smiles when he hears the sound of footsteps followed by what he believes to be clapping.

"That was an amazing duel!" Lucina walks down the seats of the stone bleachers, clapping.

"Ah, thank you, but you are…?"

"Lucina Bailey of the Fusion Society" she replies smiling. "I see my card was of use to you?"

"... That glowing card was your card? Ah, then thank you. My name is Oliver."

"Oliver. I'll be sure to remember that." She extended her hand.

Oliver hesitantly but quickly shakes it. "Oh! Your card!" He just as quickly reaches for his deck.

"No need. You see I had no intention of lending you that card in the middle of that duel, and I am quite upset with the spirit that dwells in that card. But for whatever reason, it reached out to you. So for the time being, you may hold onto it. While we're on the subject, Yusagi you have my deepest apologies for interrupting your test, sir!" She turns to Yusagi and bows her head.

"Hmph… I suppose I'll overlook it…" Turning towards the stone bleachers, he raises his voice. "However I do sense another presence up in those seats, I would appreciate it if you revealed yourself." With a wave of his hand, he levitated the hiding Hiruki up in the air and pulled him within speaking range.

"Hiruki Gaito… you've become a quite well-known Collector… I wasn't aware you joined the Fusion Society…."

Hiruki laughed nervously "Ah..! Y-Yes, I apologize f-for hiding still… I just didn't want to disturb you in any shape or form?"

"Hm..." Yusagi releases his telepathic grip on Hiruki, letting him roughly fall several feet to the ground. "So what brings the Fusion Society to my moon...?"

Lucina quickly responds. "Ah! Yes! We're simply investigating, checking for any members of Error in any suspicious places. A casual inspection, if you will...!"

Yusagi looks deeply into the eyes of Lucina, much to her discomfort. "I suppose that's fine… There's only me and the boy here however." Yusagi carefully stands to his feet. "But let's wrap this up then? Not that it matters to me what goes on in the Fusion Society's ranks, but your Black Lance Paladin, are you sure you wish to give it to him?"

"What?!" Hiruki interrupted.

Unable to resist grinning with a slightly flushed face, she turned to Oliver. "I'm only lending it to him for another test or two. As long as he doesn't lose it and promises to return it, it's fine."

Oliver replies in distress. "Ah! If it's that important, I couldn't-"

"Do you wish to keep participating in the Light Trials?" Lucina's kind and respectful tone suddenly turned deep.

Noticing her shift, he felt inclined to respond instantly. "Y-Yes… There is someone who I must find no matter what..."

"Then accept it as my gift. In this world, you'll need all the help you can get. Just promise to keep it safe, okay?"

"... Yes! Thank you. I swear to return it to you whenever you want it back. You have my word!"

Yusagi clears his throat. "Very well. Then please give me your Star Ticket young Oliver."

Oliver pulls the card from his pocket and hands it over. The card's image contained what appeared to be red stars in the night sky forming a circular constellation. Yusagi then placed the card in a card protector clipped to a lanyard, passing it back to him. Suddenly a blue magic circle appeared under his feet. Yusagi, Lucina, and Hiruki all stepped back out of its radius.

Oliver's body tensed up. "Wait, what's this?!"

"I, Yusagi the Snowy Moon, declare you as passed."

Before he even had time to react or respond to what was transpiring, Oliver was beamed away.

Lucina looked into the sky and took a moment to relish her view of Raumquas from one of its moons. "Sir, be honest with me. What do you think of him...?" she inquired.

"Interested? Too bad. I think he has a girlfriend..." he replied.

"Wait, huh!? Hiruki! Get ready! We're going to Raumquas! I have to keep a closer eye on him!" Lucina quickly stormed off.

"Seems that I was right on the mark. That girl… She still isn't good with her emotions is she, young Hiruki…?"

"No… No she is not sir… " Hiruki plants his face into his palm. "But you didn't answer the question sir. We did come to inspect the area for any traces of Error, but only because we detected high-level ability readings. Now I'm positive. It came from him..."

"I figured as much… I'll just say this. If he is Alice and the Spirit World is Wonderland, you can think of me as his black cat, guiding him down the path. He is worth that much at least."

"A-Alice in Wonderland? But… then wouldn't you be the white rabbit…?"

Yusagi slowly turned to him in response. A strong silence came over them both. Neither of them said anything, and neither of them moved an inch.

"Ah, well… Examiners and other non-participants aren't allowed to interfere much with individuals in the Light Trials. All I'm saying is be careful and know your limits sir. Getting too involved… is what got you in trouble last time..." With those words, Hiruki left as fast as he could in an attempt to catch up with Lucina.

Alone in the colosseum, Yusagi pulled a photograph from his robe. "I know that. I know that better than anyone else here. Young Oliver what you do, how you do it, is all up to you. I cannot guide you through it as I would want to. I can only leave breadcrumbs leading you in the right direction. Whether you follow them or not is completely up to you..."

Before he knew it, Oliver had arrived in another location completely new to him. Thin lush grass, in a lighter more lime color than he's used to, went on as far as he could see. Large red cliff-like pillars extended all throughout the rich plains. Oliver even noticed the air smelled much different than the wooded island he grew up on. The orphanage instantly came to his mind.

Oliver began staring up at the sky. "Ms. Tougan...", the name of Hyoka's mother escaped his lips. The dim sky was slowly being graced by the sun's welcoming embrace. Oliver then remembered he was holding his Star Ticket, before he placed it over his neck he noticed the card had changed. The number three appeared in the card's image. Unable to quite make the meaning of it, he continued to place it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt.

"Good morning!" A loud voice echoed through the field. "A beautiful start to a beautiful day on Raumquas isn't it?"

Oliver looked around for the source of the voice and noticed a large building far in the distance.

"Congratulations! If you made it here, that means you passed your introductory test! I am Examiner Denji, and this is both an exciting … and disappointing event for me."

"The Examiner…", Oliver listened carefully to the announcement, and remembered the words of Yusagi.

"While I'm glad you made it here, to be honest, the passing turnout is much larger than I expected. Even some of those who were marked as tardy were able to pass and make it here on time. So with the 60 of you that are here, let's have some fun - an Action Survival Royale!"

Several spheres of rotating light appeared in the sky.

"Action cards will be spread all over the field, and your objective will be to cut the current 60 participants in half! This will of course be a Level 2 event. Until 30 players remain, you will be unable to leave the area. Life Point Values will also carry over from duel to duel, and the time limit will be 6 hours. If you are unable to meet this deadline, you ALL fail. One-on-one, three-on-two, five-on-five, or twelve-on-one. I don't care how you do it, but just do it. Good luck!"

The spheres of light suddenly shattered into card-shaped shards and spread all over the area, causing a globular clock to appear in the sky with what appeared to be 5 hours and 59 minutes remaining on it.

"... What …?" muttered Oliver. A beeping noise came from his duel disk as "Survival Mode" appeared on his screen. Hearing and even now seeing nearby participants, Oliver's heart began to race.

Not too far away a duel, among many others, was taking place.

"W-Wait...! We can talk about this…! Y-You can help me win! We can team up!" A scurrying man pleaded upon a red cliff. (LP: 1000)

Approaching up to him was a very tall man wearing a black trench coat and a cowboy hat. His coat had large red fur ruffles, and his hair was short and black . "Blah, blah, blah! You wanted a fight and you got one! Be a man and loose with pride!" (LP: 4000)

"Wait! I have friends here! If you defeat me now, they'll all come after you for sure!" The crawling man pleaded once more with a sly smirk.

"Oh? Then I welcome them…" the coat-wearing man smiled.

From above, a feminine knight-like monster with a fur coat wrapped around her waist slowly descended between them. (Lvl. 7 / 2600 ATK)

"Rebel Knight - Dance Chevalier! Attack him directly!" he shouted. "When you go home, no matter what story you tell your friends, make sure they know the name Sherman Irving!"

The knight struck the defenseless man with a swift strike, sending him off the cliff.

With a piteous cry, he fell, disappearing into blue light before he could hit the ground. (LP: 0)

 **Winner: Sherman**

"Hmph… Is there really no one worth a challenge…?" He carefully looked around at the various other ongoing duels from his favorable height.

Suddenly an enormous burst of green light appeared from the distance as a chilling tingle came down Sherman's spine. Emerging from it was a large monster whose frightful form was veiled in energy, the only thing visible were the large eyes of the creature, meeting his gaze. And in a instant it was gone, followed by the deep bellows of a handful of duelists. From that spot a petite girl in a frilly green dress was seen, smiling, walking in solitary from that location.

Sherman scoffed at the irony. "Fighting her would be too much right now… I want a challenge, but I still value my position in the Light Trials… Maybe I should continue thinning out the competition…?"

At that moment Oliver caught his eye.

He stroked his chin. "Hmm. There's something different about that one… Will you fall to my blade? Or will you provide a satisfying challenge? Let's find out!" With a grin on his face, he jumped from the rocky pillar and began rushing his way to Oliver's direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Clashing Ideals

* * *

Duel or run were Oliver's only options in the current situation. Afraid of being attacked by callous assaulters, Oliver attempted to hide behind a rock where he discovered a dark-skinned boy with dark blue hair and a white vest on there.

"Well hello there. I guess birds of a feather flock together huh?" The boy smiled with sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh… I guess so." Oliver said softly.

He smirked. "Well are you going to sit there all day? I won't make you duel me or anything."

Oliver slowly and calmly sat in front of him, making sure he was out of sight from anyone else.

The boy decided to start a conversation. "Silly don't you think?"

Oliver responded in confusion. "What is?"

"This event. They want us to mercilessly wipe each other out and that's how most of them are responding."

"But isn't that what we're suppose to do to pass?" Oliver inquired.

"Yes and no. The point of the test is survival. Instead of trying to defeat as many duelists as you can, you simply must be one of the thirty survivors. Mostly everyone here is either dueling in a frenzy because of the time limit, or trying to show off their power to scare the competition. Either way this whole thing is tedious, I want to avoid as many duels as possible. Guess that makes me a coward, huh?"

Oliver took a short pause. " No. You're quite smart. I don't think you're a coward at all."

The boy laughed."Haha, you get it! You seem pretty cool! What's your name?"

"Oliver, a pleasure…?" With sweaty palms, Oliver extended his hand towards him.

"Aniq! Aniq Kumari!", he responded. Without hesitation, he tightly gripped and shook his hand. However before he could continue, he looked up behind Oliver. "I don't suppose you have anymore friends…?"

Oliver's face was overcome by a confused expression. "No, what do you mean?", he asked.

"Oh dear..." Aniq pulled out his brown duel disk and pointed behind Oliver.

Turning around as quickly as he could, Oliver stood up and behind him was a grinning Sherman.

Activating his Duel Disk, Sherman couldn't help but become restless. "Found you!"

Oliver backed away. "Me?"

"Yes you! I sense something different about you from everybody else. Within that tiny body of yours is a great power, and I want to challenge it! Face me!"

"What? But I-" Oliver slowly grabbed his duel disk. The idea of running came to his mind, but after looking around, he saw no where to really go to escape his new adversary. Staring into each other's eyes, Oliver was overwhelmed by the sheer air around him. Sherman's fearless disposition was like staring down an army rather than an individual.

"Hold on there!" Aniq disrupted their tension before Sherman could take another step forward. "I have a proposition for you sir. How about a two on one?"

"What…?" Sherman's smile became dulled. "And why would I agree to that?"

"I'll get straight to the point. I know your type." Aniq smiled. "You only want a challenge. So how about a two on one? It'll be a great opportunity to test your skills against a couple of kids." Aniq approached him with fortitude, standing next to Oliver.

"Oh yeah?" Sherman's excitement returned. "Well that doesn't seem too fair for me. Those who fail will be sent home. Pretty high stakes if you ask me."

"Not as dumb as I thought?", Aniq uttered to himself. " Well, that's true, but you couldn't possibly be scared of us right? Someone of your caliber should be able to take us down easily."

"Oh? Well you do have a point!" he laughed in response. "Sure! Why not!?"

Everyone activated their Duel Disks.

 **Oliver** (LP 4000) and **Aniq** (LP 4000) VS **Sherman** (LP 4000)

"I hope you don't mind me using you to eliminate the competition" Aniq patted Oliver's shoulder. "With this guy walking around, I don't think we'll be too safe."

"I guess so..." Oliver replied.

"I can tell you're a first timer, it's pretty obvious actually. So then let me go first." He then turned to Sherman. "Is that okay with you big guy?"

"Big shots like you talk too much. But I sense a great "power" in both of you. Show it to me…" Sherman scoffed.

Aniq's confident attitude slowly started to fade as his face became more stern. "You… what do you know?"

"Hah! Did I hit a nerve or something? I only know what I smell." Sherman smirked.

Taking notice of his subtle shift in demeanor, Oliver shifted his eyes towards Aniq's duel disk and felt an unsettling power. It was as if the very air around them was being sucked into its location. The more he looked, the more apparent it felt. Oliver began to breathe more frantically, virtually suffocating, until realizing it wasn't real. He quickly turned away, gripping his chest and reclaiming his breath.

Aniq took a deep breath and brushed his hair back. "I see. So you're just an animal with sharp senses?" A smile came back to his face. "Then you don't mind if I start?"

Aniq and everyone else drew five cards to officially start the duel. "I summon Fire Lamp, and end my turn." (Hand: 4)

A stone, arabian-styled oil lamp emerges, emitting powerful red flames (Lv.3 / 900 ATK).

"Hah! 900 attack points? Maybe I overestimated you a little bit." Sherman turns to Oliver. "I suppose it's only fair that I go next right?" He draws one card. (Hand: 6)

Oliver watches closely as he begins his move.

"I summon Rebel Knight Scout! When I summon him, I can special summon another Rebel Knight from my hand, so I'll summon Rebel Knight Backup!"

A small full-armored knight wearing a robe appeared on the field (Lv. 4 / 1800 ATK) along with an identical knight with a large lance (Lv. 3 / 1500 ATK).

"Now I'll tune my level 4 Scout with my level 3 Backup! Synchro Summon! Rebel Knights - Dance Chevalier!"

From emerald rings encircling his monsters, the feminine knight descended from a flash of light and appeared before him once again (Lv. 7 / ATK 600).

"When Dance Chevalier is summoned, it gains attack points equal to one of its Synchro Materials. So I choose scout!" (600 + 1800 = 2400 ATK). "Since all players haven't had a chance to attack, I must end my turn." (Hand: 4)

Placing his hand on his deck, Oliver once again found himself shaking; his hand was almost vibrating almost as if it was an innate desire. "Draw!" he announced, he ignored the shaking and simply pulled the top card. He smiled.

"I summon Enlightening Hand Izanagi which effect activates allowing me to summon Spiritual Reactor Anima!"

A spear-wielding priest (ATK 1500) appeared along with a mechanical bird-shaped machine encircled by three ghastly balls of light (1600 ATK).

"Now I sacrifice both of them to summon Black Lance Paladin!"

Sherman winced at the card in his hand and began to dash toward Oliver. Aniq also surprised from Oliver's declaration began to run towards Sherman in response.

Oliver hurriedly summoned his card in shock and confusion. As his monsters vanished from the field, the mighty wizard appeared in their place (ATK 2800).

Now within reaching range of each other, Sherman and Aniq made deep eye contact as they both reached for the ground. Sherman smirked as he quickly swiped a mysterious card from the ground, pushing Aniq out of the way into a nearby pillar.

Quickly turning back to Oliver, Sherman activated his card. "Action Magic! Ability Lock! When my opponent summons a monster, I can negate its effects, and leave it unable to attack for the turn!"

Dark red chains sprung forth from the ground encasing Oliver's monster, leaving the wizard completely immobile.

Oliver's eyes widen "Action Magic?!"

 _Within the building located in the field._

A man with spiky gray hair in a dark blue suit approached a blue and yellow haired man in the same outfit looking out a window. "Hey Denji! What do you think of this group so far? I already asked the other examiners."

Denji slowly turned towards him. "Pronto? Shouldn't you be monitoring them, not placing bets on your favorites..."

"Ha! So you caught me! Well… It's not like it really matters, you're only going to pass a handful of them despite the conditions you already set. Personally I like the Indian boy, he seems familiar, and so does the one he's helping! How about you?"

Meeting Pronto's eyes, Denji turned back to the window. "They have no idea how cruel this world is. The strong survive, and the weak…-"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it… Honestly! I think it would be a lot more fun if you were like other Examiners! Make them fight in acid pits or on active volcanoes! I'll even accept electric cage matches! How about...-!"

"Pronto!" Denji quickly turned back towards him with a stern expression. "Our job is to properly assess their skills and determine if they're truly qualified to participate. Not throw sheep to the wolf pack."

Glaring at each other, they both stand firmly. Denji's posture and expression remained resolute, as his body slowly began to give off small sparks.

Pronto backed away. "Tch! You're far too kind. Don't forget what brought them all here in the first place, and what they're capable of doing to get it…."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Calculator

* * *

Sherman fixes his hat and looks at Aniq. "Whew, you almost gave me a run for my money boy, but no gold star." He smirks and turns to Oliver. "Your partner's down and your monster is sealed. Don't tell me that's all you got?"

Oliver frowned as he looked to the cards in his hand for an answer. In distress, he ended his turn. "For now..." He watched Sherman carefully.

"Well it'd be a lie if I said I wasn't a little disappointed, but that's what you get for bringing out your ace monster so soo-"

Sherman was interrupted by Oliver's Paladin. Constricted in chains, his monster was fiercely struggling to break free while releasing loud cries of anger. Powerful shockwaves continuously emitted from the restrained wizard, effectively destroying its chains.

Sherman whistled. "A feisty one ain't he…? I guess I was right about your monster. But a good monster doesn't mean anything if you don't know how to use it."

"And you said I talked too much?" Aniq got himself back together and drew a card. "Got all hyped up because you beat me to an action card? Then allow me to redeem myself! I sacrifice my Fire Lamp to summon Djinn Collector Aladdin!"

Appearing in place of his lamp, a warrior in golden robes appeared in his place (Lv. 6 / 2300 ATK).

"When Aladdin is summoned, I can banish up to two cards from my hand or field and draw 2 more, so I'll do just that." Aniq banishes two cards and draws two new ones. "Next I play Polymerization to fuse Aladdin on my field and Ice Lamp in my hand! Fusion Summon! Garufor the Ice Djinn!"

A clear lamp made of ice emerged and grew from Aladdin's waist, encircling them both in snow and ice. Emerging from the frozen cocoon, a large man with snow white skin and long shaggy hair took the field (Lv. 8 / 2700 ATK).

"My Djinns grant my every wish based on how many cards I have banished. So I think I'll activate Garufor's effect. I can return up to two banished monsters to my graveyard to increase its attack points by 500 for each! So I think I'll send one for now." Aniq places one of his banished monsters in his Graveyard (Garufor: 2700 + 500 = 3200 ATK).

Scanning his surroundings, Sherman discovers another Action card and runs towards it. Jumping up towards a nearby ledge Sherman attempted to grab it, only to be quickly intercepted in mid-air by Aniq.

"Also! When Ice Lamp is used as Fusion Material I can decrease 1 monster's attack by 1000…!" Aniq swiftly kicks Sherman in the torso, sending him back to the ground as he takes the Action Card and lands back down as well. (Chevalier: 2400 - 1000 = 1400 ATK) "Battle! Garufor attacks Dance Chevalier!"

Due to Garufor's effect, the field becomes covered in a freezing fog.

Extending his hand, the monster releases a powerful gust of snow from its palm, freezing and shattering the opposing knight (Sherman: 4000 - 1800 = 2200 LP).

"I haven't just been hiding in this area but also learning where every Action Card here is, just in case I get attacked. With a single step, I can pretty much tell where you're going to go and act accordingly." Aniq brushes his hair back and ties up his hair into a ponytail. "You've entered the Lion's Den my friend..." (Hand: 2)

From his back, Sherman flips back up on his feet and adds a card to his hand. "... When Dance Chevalier is destroyed I get back a Rebel Knight from my Graveyard."

Oliver stared at the two people standing before him. They were able to move like he's never seen anyone move before.

"Oliver, if we're going to take him down, I'm going to need your help as well. We're a team, and as a team, we have shared Life Points. So for now, I need you to follow my instructions..." Aniq met eyes with him.

Oliver nodded in response. "I'll do what I can..."

Sherman drew one card. "I summon back Rebel Knight Backup" (Lv. 3 / 1500 ATK). "And when I control another Rebel Knight, I can Special Summon Rebel Knight Berserker from my hand!"

Next to his monster, a new bulkier one appears, wielding two swords. (Lv. 5 / 2000 ATK)

"Now I'll tune my level five Berserker with my level three Backup Knight! Synchro Summon! Rebel Knight - Blood Ravager!"

An enormous knight clad in black and red armor appears from a flash of light (Lv. 8 / 2000 ATK).

"Like Chevalier, Blood Ravager gains attack equal to one of the used monster's attack points… so how about Berserker's..." (Ravager: 2000 + 2000 = 4000 ATK). Sherman tips his hat. "Now I activate its effect. Once per turn I can discard a warrior type monster to destroy a card on the field, and I choose Garufor!"

From the knight's back, he pulls out two large red axes and flings one of them at Aniq's monster.

Aniq responds immediately. "Action Magic! Mirror Barrier! I can pick a monster on the field and it can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

A glistening barrier appeared around Aniq's monster forcing the oncoming axe to fling back to its owner's position. Picking the axe back up, the knight began charging towards his monster.

Sherman hopped upon the shoulder of his monster before it began picking up momentum. "If I can't use card effects then what about an attack!?"

Aniq glares at his approaching opponent. "Still trying huh? I can see right through you! Oliver, above you!"

Oliver quickly looked upwards upon a nearby ledge and saw another Action Card.

"Heh! Guess you weren't bluffing." Sherman smirked. The shoulder of his monster elevated him perfectly towards the ledge of where card sat.

Oliver frantically looked for a way to get the card but didn't have time to think. Sherman's monster was already near and Sherman was positioning himself to grab the card. Suddenly, without notice, Oliver's Paladin grabbed him and flung him straight up.

Aniq and Sherman were both in shock.

"Oliver huh? You've got guts!" Sherman immediately jumped with great force from the shoulder of his monster, reaching out.

Oliver and Sherman were suddenly in the air with both of their eyes locked on the goal.

"No good" Aniq uttered to himself. "Sherman is traveling at a faster speed and at a better angle to grab it..."

"Reach" was the only thing going through Oliver's mind. Winning this duel wasn't enough. Losing too many life points here could mean not having enough for the next duel. Aniq could also just as easily end their truce here and turn on him. Oliver simply kept these thoughts at the back of his mind, and focused on what was in front of him.

It was only a matter of time before both of their hands were near. Both of their fingers grazed the card, but before Oliver could take it, he began to descend, allowing Sherman to swoop in and take it away.

With a great swing, Sherman's knight bifurcates Aniq's Garufor. (Aniq and Oliver: 4000 - 800= 3200 LP).

Black Lance Paladin jumps up in order to catch Oliver.

"Action Magic!" Sherman shouted, landing back on his monster "Chalice of Glory! When my opponent takes damage, I can gain the same amount!" (Sherman: 2200 + 800 = 3000 LP). "I think that makes every card in the area… From here on we duel with skill… Now! Face me!" (Hand: 4)

Sliding out of his monster's arms, Oliver stares down his enemy as his eyes slowly retreat towards the ground. "Aniq, I'm sorry..."

"For a measly 800 Life points?" He responded. "Don't worry about it… Besides, we passed..."

Sherman was stunned by his words "What? The duel isn't over and we still have 4 hours remaining!"

A loud horn echoed through the field. "Attention! This is your examiner Denji speaking! It'd be a lie if I said I wasn't impressed! Congrats! The remaining duelists remaining is now thirty! And it's only been an hour and a half. I guess you guys don't play any games."

Aniq smiled as everyone's duel disk deactivated and one by one the surrounding duelists vanished into beams of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hard Knocks

* * *

 _Bram City, Raumquas_

Oliver and all the other participants were teleported to what appeared to be a tower-like structure, and all around them were countless monsters walking about in higher areas. They were participating in multiple festivities and buying or selling things. It almost seemed like a mall, but to Oliver the area they were specifically in seemed more like the Colosseum on Yusagi's moon.

Coincidentally standing next to him was Aniq, looking around. "Aniq?" He called out.

"Oh, Oliver. Seems like passing teleported us to the tower in the field. Seems like an event stadium for monsters to watch us fight."

"Yeah… Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that tall man." Oliver darted his eyes a bit, embarrassed at the thought.

"Don't be. To be perfectly honest, I knew who he was and knew he was a threat. I was just using you to help me get rid of him early on. Above all else, everyone here is an enemy. If you want to survive here you should treat them as such… "

"Oh... So then it was all- " Oliver's eyes became weary and head lowered.

Taking notice, Aniq sighed. "Oliver, here in the Light Trials everyone, at some point or another, may be your enemy. This isn't a field trip. You came here because you desired something right? Just… focus on that and let it pull you all the way through alright…?" He placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and lightly patted him.

Oliver smiled gently. "You're... more kind than I thought you were..."

Aniq stepped back. "What!? Don't get the wrong idea man! We're not friends! I just-"

From a nearby hallway, Denji approached a nearby sealed door. Before he opened it, he paused. He took a deep breath and attempted to change his sorrowful expression into a cheerful one. With a false smile and brooding eyes, he opened the door and appeared before his test takers.

"Welcome! If you needed a face to a voice, here I am. I am your Examiner, Denji, and this is the Arena Tower in Bram City. Again, congratulations on passing this test."

"Ah! Right, my points." From under his shirt, Oliver pulled out his card and watched as the card's image remained unchanged. "Huh?"

"I see… So the test isn't over" Aniq mumbled.

"You are correct!" Denji pointed at him through the crowd. "Though I said 'congratulations on passing' I really shouldn't have 'cause it's not. You see, it seems my colleagues thought I was being too soft on you, and I don't need to be reported to the higher-ups. So I've added an extra requirement! Only those with 3000 or more Life Points may proceed!"

The voices of multiple participants cried out. "3000 or more!? That's absurd! You can't just change the rules!"

"Wrong!" Denji exclaimed with a strong expression. As his voice echoed through the tower, It was almost as if a shockwave came from his body. The crowd and the surrounding spirit monsters ceased activity and went silent. "You're telling me it's okay to practically kill your opponents, but I can't change the rules? Get real..."

With a flick of his hand, a large wall of electricity appeared around Denji. "Everyone who meets the requirements may pass through this wall. Anyone who doesn't and tries will get quite the violent shock. The Survival Duel settings on your Duel Disks should still be on, notifying you of how many life points you have left in case you forgot."

An unsettling atmosphere came over everyone as they checked their duel disks.

Denji's face became more stern. "In these trials the Examiners make the rules, and we may test you however we see fit. There is no other alternative… Those who passed, step forward."

Checking his Duel Disk, Oliver had 3200 Life Points, meaning Aniq had the same.

Aniq started to lower his hair back down. "The big guy we faced managed to restore his Life Points back to 3000 at the last minute. Knowing him, he'll probably be after us both in the upcoming tests."

Looking through the crowd, Oliver's eyes met Sherman's in the distance. Turning back, Oliver began to make his way to the front.

Oliver, Aniq, Sherman, and five others presented themselves.

"Just us huh?" A girl in a green dress uttered among the eight of them.

Denji smirked. "Do the rest of you understand? This exam was set up to find only a handful of the strongest and wisest among you. Meaning only eight of you have a chance to progress to the next planet, and the rest of you will be sent home. Now for those of you that have passed, step inside my barrier."

"Wait a minute…" A muscular man from the other participants stepped forth. "I defeated 9 other participants and survived with 2950 Life Points, and you're telling me I failed…? The ones who passed are nothing more than kids who probably got lucky. Also, who are you? You could have dueled everyone one on one and judged our skills for yourself. I bet it's because you actually have no talent or skill..."

Denji sighed as he slowly stepped outside of the portal and approached the muscular man face to face. "Perhaps he was right. I guess I do need to demonstrate just how cruel this world is… Very well. Just for you, who missed the mark by 50 points, I'll duel you to see if you're worthy. However, this would be a Level 3 exam… Do you accept…?"

"Hmph! Level 3 just means more points when I beat you right?! Then I accept, and I'll show everyone just because you have flashy authority doesn't mean you can just treat us however you please!"

Denji activated his duel disk and the man activated his as a red ring of mysterious markings appeared around them and instantly faded.

"Huh? What was-" Oliver rubbed his eyes and checked again.

Denji(LP 4000) VS Gregory (LP 4000)

"I'll take the first move!" Gregory drew his opening hand. "I summon Junk Sentinel! When this is summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Machine type monster from my deck to my hand."

A machine carrying a box of scrap metal appeared on the field (Lv. 4 / 1400 ATK). Digging through the box, it pulls out a card and ejects it into a the air, landing into Gregory's hand.

"The card I chose was Shell Sentinel. Next I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Shell Sentinel in my hand and Junk Sentinel on my field! Fusion Summon! Mechborg Big Tursteher!"

A large mechanical monster appeared with a thin body frame but extremely large arms (Lvl. 6 2400 ATK).

Denji watched as the monster descended on the field. "So you're a Fusion Player…"

"For every card effect you activate, Big Tursteher gains 200 ATK until my next End Phase!" Gregory smiles. "Now let's see what you can do!" (Hand: 3)

Aniq looked away and started to walk into the barrier. "Pointless..."

"Huh? Why?" asked Oliver. As he looked around, the others who passed also went into the barrier.

"Because the duel is already over" Sherman approached Oliver from behind and began shoving him into the barrier as well. "Move along now..."

"Huh!? B-But-!" Oliver couldn't get his words out.

"No need to be so rude Mr. Irving~! My friend here is new to the Light Trials." Aniq greeted him with a smile.

"Ah! So we are friends~?" Oliver's face lit up, but Aniq simply scowled.

Sherman responded to Aniq with a glare. "You…! You knew didn't you. That the number of duelists were dwindling..."

"Like I said before, I was doing more than simply hiding from other duelists, I also kept track at the rate of dwindling competitors to see how long I had to wait out..."

Sherman tilted his hat up, glaring him down more aggressively. "...You got me this time, but don't expect everything to go so according to plan next time… That goes to the both of you" Walking away he, like the other passers, idled and rested, waiting for the duel to end.

Aniq's cheerful smile shifted into a devilish smile. "Of course, you're tough one for sure Mr. Irving… I'll be sure to step up my game..."

Oliver was almost afraid to break up the heavy tension. "So… You guys don't think that Gregory guy will win...?"

Aniq sighed "Without me, you'll probably get yourself killed… An Examiner is more than just that. All Human examiners are those who've already reached the twelfth planet."

Oliver's eyes widened. "So… they've already had their wish granted?!"

Aniq shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Even if you reach the Fusion God, you still have to pass even harsher tests. Those who reach the eleventh or twelfth planet are acknowledged by the Fusion Society and most likely appointed a special position or recruited to join them directly."

Oliver instantly thought of Lucina and Hiruki. "Ah, the Fusion Society."

"So you've at least heard of them? Good. They're the group of people who "serve" the Fusion God and orchestrate the Light Trials."

"So then Mr. Gregory…-" Oliver was interrupted by a flash of light and a loud, terrified cry.

Laying down in a corner, a resting Sherman responded with his hat covering most of his face. "Doesn't even stand ¼ of a chance…."

Oliver quickly turned back to the duel.

Upon Denji's field stood a great and powerful knight clad in gold and blue armor, surrounded by large black rings emitting large quantities of electricity (Lv. 10 / 6000 ATK).

"Wha- What happened!?" Oliver stared in awe.

"This is the price you pay… Striking Thunder Raijin! Destroy his monster!" Denji gestured his monster to attack.

The body of Gregory's mechanized monster slowly began to cry and breakdown from the surrounding sparks of electricity. (ATK 3000)

The electric warrior slowly a luminous golden blade from its waist and quickly dashed towards Gregory with a powerful slash, perfectly cleaving it in two.

Gregory screamed, flying back to towards the distant wall, only to be silenced by the pain of the impact. (Gregory: 4000 - 3000 = 1000 LP).

"When Striking Thunder Raijin destroys a monster, my opponent takes damage equal to their destroyed monster's attack points plus an additional 1000..." Denji looked at his opponent with a grimace of disgust.

"Wait…" Gregory's wavering voice cried out. "My daughter…. She's only two years old and she was diagnosed with a terminal disease… she only has… less than a year to live… Please..."

Watching his opponent practically crawl, Denji stared into his eyes and slowly returned to a calm demeanor. "So you're telling the truth... I'm sorry… But it's too late..."

The black rings floating around Denji's monster all lined up in front of it as the knight slowly levitated into the air. The marking on the chest of the monster began to glow as the ring started charging large amounts of energy.

Denji closed his eyes. "Fire..."

A powerful cannon of electricity came hurling towards Gregory. As a blinding light took over the field, only ear-shredding cries of agony can be heard. (Gregory: 1000 - 4000 = 0 LP)

All that remained in his place was a smoldering pile of ashes, toppled with a crumbling skeleton as dark as the abyss.

"What… He…-" Oliver remained silent as did the entire arena. He looked to Aniq, gripping his lanyard.

"In the Light Trials, there are three kinds of tests from Level 1 to 3. When you initiate a duel, your Star Ticket creates an invisible barrier that protects you, but this depends on the level of the duel. At Level 1, the barrier protects you from 90% of all damage, minus anything from the result of natural force or knockbacks. At Level 3, the barrier is completely neutralized, exposing your body to the full force of the battle."

Deactivating his duel disk, Denji walked towards the center of the arena, standing before everyone. After a moment of silence, he released a heavy sigh. "Welcome... to the Light Trials..."


End file.
